


for forever

by ragingdrumboner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Injury, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: a picture-perfect afternoon that could go on for forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is definitely inspired by the musical dear evan hansen and the song "for forever" only w pining and a little different from what actually happened in the show. but it's still inspired from the song so here u go

The breeze that floated through the orchard and surrounded the two boys was soft and gentle, giving an ever so slight nip to their noses as it blanketed over them. A contented sigh escaped Sugawara as stared up at the clouds crawling across the pale blue sky. His back was pressed against plush grass that tickled his cheek and curled into his ashen air, his arms folded peacefully and comfortably over his ribcage. Daichi was in a similar position, only with his hands underneath his head, separating him from the grass below him. 

Daichi had told Suga of this place a dozen and a half times, always promising to bring him there, and now he was finally fulfilling that promise. Suga couldn't help but feel the flutters of desire pulsate through him, his deep amber gaze sliding over to the handsome figure next to him. He contained the longing sigh that threatened to escape as he took in the boy’s features. If only Daichi knew how much this meant to Sugawara, if only Daichi knew how much Sugawara wanted to be with him. Suga watched as Daichi began to look around the clearing, his head tilted forwards ever so slightly as his eyes came to rest on a tree across the vast field of golden sunshine.

“Suga! Follow me!” He commanded suddenly, pushing himself to his feet and bolting across the endless space. 

Suga blinked and also scrambled to his feet, wasting no time as he sprinted after his beloved captain. He felt the tall grass brush against his skin, sneaking up his shirt as he went. The smile that came to his face was pure peace and joy as he approached the tree that Daichi had spotted.

Daichi stood beneath it with head craned upwards, looking at it with awe and curiosity sparking within his own firewood brown eyes. “Have you ever climbed a tree before, Suga?” He asked him.

Suga stood next to Daichi and turned his head upwards, “not really, maybe a few branches but that's about it,” he told him, glancing to the side.

“I have,” Daichi replied, “I’ve climbed a decent amount of trees as a kid and let me tell you, the view from the top of this one is unparalleled to any view I’ve ever seen.” He paused for a moment, “let me show you?” He suggested to Suga, tearing his gaze away to look at the setter.

Suga was unsure for half a heartbeat, but there was something about the way that Daichi was speaking that lulled him into feeling safe, he knew Daichi would never let him get hurt on purpose, that he would protect him no matter what. Smiling softly, Sugawara returned the captain’s gaze and nodded, “lead the way,” he told him.

Smiling brightly, Daichi reached for the first branch that was within arms reach and pulled himself up, “just follow me, and you’ll be fine,” he told him as he grabbed onto the nearest branch.

Once Daichi left the first branch, Suga pulled himself up onto the same limb. He felt the grate of the wood against his palms but barely noticed as he stared after the other third year, watching him climb from branch to branch effortlessly, beautifully, perfectly. Suga followed his path exactly, not even paying attention to how high they were getting. Daichi had a blinding glow to him as he moved through the tree, the filtering sunlight catching him as he went. It was enough to rob the breath from Suga’s lungs as he followed the other boy. 

When the finally reached the top, Daichi placed himself on a branch and waited for Suga to follow suit. Suga pulled himself onto a branch alongside Daichi, smiling wider than he ever had before. The way the beams of light reflected off of Daichi’s pleasant appearance gave him the look of warmth and gentleness. Suga looked around their new surroundings, seeing that they were a twenty some feet off the ground. He saw how the sun stretched across the orchard, kissing the tops of the trees and painting the grassy field in a sunflower yellow. 

“It’s beautiful up here, Daichi,” Suga told him as he looked over at the captain again. 

The smile on Daichi’s face was nothing but content as he too, took in the sight from the top of the tree. “Yeah…it really is, I love it up here,” he sighed contently.

Suga bit his lip as his heart began to race again. Everything about Daichi was so perfect, and Suga wanted Daichi to know that. He wanted Daichi to know how much he meant to him and how much he wanted to spend all eternity with --

_Crack._

The lurch and crack of the branch Sugawara was seated on brought him out of his love filled thoughts. His eyes snapped wide as he realized what was about to happen. Daichi heard the noise and looked to Suga with equally wide and equally fearful eyes.

“Suga -- !” Was all Sugawara could hear Daichi say before the wind was rushing around him and the gold of the sun was flying by him like fire. Suga was barely breathing as Daichi and the treetop grew further and further away. The racing colors and biting air came to a hard stop when his back came contact with the ground that now felt as firm as stone. Though, what really came in contact with the rock solid earth first was his left arm, not that he felt that for longer than a few moments. 

A cry escaped out of him as he felt and heard the snapping pain of bone rocket through his limb. Within moments after the break, a numbness flooded his senses and hedged darkness at the corners of his eyes. No breath came as he stared up with stunned eyes, though he could hear himself choking and retching for life-giving oxygen. When the air did finally come, it felt like a floodgate opening, filling him with a pleasant coolness that broke through the shock of what just occurred.

Sugawara laid supine in empty silence as he watched Daichi scramble down the tree. Suga wanted to open his mouth and assure the captain that he was okay, but no sound would leave him. The numbness had seemed to infect his tongue and voice, so all he could do was watch helplessly and wait for Daichi to come to him.

Daichi rushed to his side in a panicked scramble, immediately dropping down next to the wounded setter. “Kōshi, oh my God,” he gasped, skipping right to his given name as his hands hovered over the teen. “Are you hurt? Can you speak? ” He gasped again.

Suga used every ounce of his might to make himself speak. “Arm…” he managed out, the syllables breaking on his tongue. 

Daichi’s gaze flicked over to the cracked appendage, it was obvious that his arm was _not right_ and would mostly require a cast. “Your arm…oh my God,” he muttered frantically, panic flooding into his warm eyes as he scrabbled for his phone. “We need to get you to a hospital,” he murmured as he began dialing.

Suga didn't offer any protest as he squeezed his eyes shut, pain starting to creep through and sink into his veins. Tears began to build as he heard Daichi explain everything to the dispatcher, his voice wavering as he spoke. He cracked an eye open as he heard Daichi end the call, turning his attention to the setter yet again. Suga could feel the burn of tears leak down his pale cheeks. They were a mix of pain and guilt, pain from the injury and guilt from ruining such a special trip. Sugawara’s chest caught on a sob as he realized he had probably ruined the only chance he had to tell Daichi how he felt. 

“Hey,” Daichi spoke up softly, pressing a firm but gentle hand to Suga’s damp cheek, “it’ll be okay, I’m here.” He told him, his face soft despite the fear he was undoubtedly feeling. His thumb brushed a wayward tear, “I’m not going anywhere, I’m here.”

Suga pressed into the warming comfort of his hand, letting the tears flow freely now. Suga soon found himself lost in the small embrace Daichi offered him as the pair awaited the arrival of the ambulance.

**Author's Note:**

> im really really proud of this fic, the imagery flowed really well for me and im so happy with it. hope y'all enjoyed it


End file.
